In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree (Prunus persica), which has been denominated varietally as `Golden Princess`. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1992, grown as a seedling on its own root in the greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was developed as a first generation cross using Crown Princess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,070) yellow flesh peach as the selected seed parent and an unnamed white flesh nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of peach tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of Nemaguard Rootstock (unpatented), the standard of the stone fruit industry in central California, upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type. The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, Crown Princess (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,070) peach, by producing large clingstone peaches that are globose in shape, firm in texture, mostly red in skin color and yellow in flesh color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having reniform instead of globose glands and by producing fruit that is subacidic instead of acidic in flavor and that ripens about sixty days later.